


Deserving of Love

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Frankie deserves all the love, Gen, Insecure Frankie, Kissing, Supportive reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: Frankie has been haunted by nightmares for awhile now, but none of them get to him more than when it comes to the ones where you leave him. He doesn't believe he deserves your love, but you prove him wrong, because you love him more than anything.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Deserving of Love

It was the middle of the night when Frankie woke with a start. His heart raced and his breath was quick as the images from his nightmare flashed through his mind again. He buried his face in his hands as he sat up and tried to calm himself down. It was then that he looked over to your sleeping figure in the bed next to him. Looking at you helped to bring his panic down more than anything else, and he couldn’t help the smile that came across his face as he watched you sleep.

Frankie reached his hand out and gently brushed a lock of hair off your face so he could see you better. He didn’t mean to wake you, but the touch made you stir in your sleep, and you opened your eyes.

“Frankie?” you mumbled as you sat up to be next to him, “You ok baby?”

“Yeah, fine,” he spoke softly, “Sorry I woke you baby.” He dipped his head down to look at the sheets on his lap.

You shifted yourself so that you sat up next to him and kissed his shoulder. You knew better than to take him at his word by this point, as this happened many times before, “Another nightmare?” You ran your hands up his arm before you nuzzled yourself against him and wrapped your arms around his bare chest.

He let out a deep sigh before he answered, “Yeah…” he seemed like he may elaborate at first, but Frankie just let the thought trail off into the night.

“You don’t have to talk about it, Frankie.”

Frankie turned to face you, “Let’s lay back down,” he said before he brought his arm around you and guided your body back to lay down. You had no objections, and immediately wrapped yourself around him.

You lay your head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat: your favorite sound in the world. You always loved it when he held you close like this: with his arms securely around your waist and your bodies touched each other as much as possible. The feeling was mutual for Frankie as well, and having you pressed up against him helped to keep him grounded. It meant more to him than he could say.

Some time passed by when neither of you said anything. Words weren’t needed, and you both just lay together in the comfortable silence as you just enjoyed each other’s presence. Frankie thought you had fallen back asleep because you were so quiet, but you were determined to stay awake for him for as long as he needed you.

“You still awake?” you whispered.

“Mmhmm.”

Frankie couldn’t help the way his mind drifted. The unpleasant thoughts continued to plague him, no matter how hard he tried to fight them off. After everything he had been though, it’s no surprise that his past haunted him. But that wasn’t what kept him up at night.

And you could tell that something was bothering him. This was the third night in a row that he woke up in a frantic state from a nightmare. You were there for him, like you always were. Like you always will be. But, you also didn’t want to push him if he didn’t want to talk about it. It did make you worry, however.

“Frankie,” you spoke as you laid against his chest, “What’s wrong?”

His breath hitched in his throat as he froze for a moment. He could lie and say it was something else or that it was no big deal, but he didn’t want to do that. “It’s just…” he started before he trailed off again.

You broke yourself away from him, but only far enough so you could prop yourself up on your elbows and look at him directly, “Talk to me, baby.”

That look in your eyes almost brought Frankie to tears. That sincere look and those eyes that held so much love. “The truth is,” he paused with another sigh, “I don’t feel worthy of you.”

“What?”

“You’re such an amazing woman,” he said your name with such tenderness that your heart skipped a beat, “You’re smart, you’re beautiful, you’ve got the biggest heart. So what are you doing with someone like me?” He thought back to his nightmare as he spoke. Frankie had dreamed that you decided you couldn’t handle what happened in his past anymore and left him all alone.

“I love you Frankie,” you said simply, “That’s what I’m doing with you.”

Frankie cupped your face, “I love you too baby,” he brushed his thumb over your cheek, “But I’ve done a lot of things I’m not proud of. At all. And you deserve better than me.”

“Listen to me Frankie,” you held his gaze as you spoke, “The only person who decides what I deserve is me. And if I decide you’re the one for me, then you’re the one for me.”

“But…”

“We’re all done shit we wish he could forget, Frankie,” you cut him off, “Believe me. That doesn’t mean we’re not worthy of love. And I want you to have my love, if you’ll take it.”

He smiled softly, “Of course I will. As long as you’re willing to give it to me.”

“Then we’re good,” you tried to lighten the mood.

“We’re good,” Frankie echoed before he pulled you in for a kiss. You responded immediately and deepened the kiss. It was as if a fire was lit between you as you kissed each other with such passion. It was as if you tried to prove without words how much he meant to you, and he did the same.

When you finally pulled away for air, you smiled so brightly at Frankie that you practically lit up the room. You cupped his face much like the way he held yours as you stared into his eyes. You knew he loved you, but you could still see a sadness behind those eyes. And it ate you up to see it. 

You placed a soft kiss on his cheek before you spoke, “Frankie, I know you don’t think you deserve me,” you placed a kiss on his neck, “But I want to show you how much you really do,” you picked up his hand and placed a kiss there.

He watched in awe as you continued to place gentile kisses everywhere you could reach. Frankie never had someone show him such tenderness like this before, and he thought his heart would explode out of his chest. He said your name like he was praying to a goddess, because to him, that’s what you were.

When you heard his voice, you stopped your shower of kisses and looked up at him with a huge smile on your face. Even in the dark, you could tell your attempts to cheer him up worked. You rested your chin on his chest as you held his hand. Frankie’s other arm stayed around your waist to hold you at his side. A million thoughts ran through your head as you stared at him.

“What is it?” Frankie asked.

“Just thinking,” you answered in a dreamy voice.

“About what?”

“You,” you poked at his stomach and let out a little chuckle before you continued, “About the first time we met at that bar that one night. I knew you were a good guy from the get-go, you know.”

“How could you tell?” He furrowed his brows.

“Well for one, you saved me from that creeper that would not leave me alone all night.”

“Anyone would have done the same,” he dismissed the thought.

You have him a pointed look, “Frankie. There were 20 other guys at that bar that sat back and did nothing. It was only you that finally told him to fuck off.”

Frankie’s face softened, “I couldn’t watch it anymore. But I had to do something when I saw him spike your drink when your back was turned.”

Your mouth dropped open in surprise, “You never told me that before.”

He shrugged, “I didn’t want to freak you out or anything.”

“Good call,” it definitely would have scared you if you had known that. You wouldn’t have been scared of Frankie of course, your intuition told you he was a trustworthy man from the moment you met. But the spiked drink scenario was always on the back on your mind whenever you went out. But, you had to refocus. “And what about the time we got into that car crash? You refused to let someone look at you until you were sure I was ok, as much as your stubbornness pissed me off at the time,” you added that last bit with a dry laugh.

Frankie listened to your every word while he ran his fingers across your face and hair. “I’d do anything for you,” was all he could think to say.

“And what’s why you deserve me baby. I know I’m safe when I’m with you.”

Tears welled in Frankie’s eyes. But this time, they were tears of happiness, “Fuck, I love you,” he captured your lips with another kiss.

“I love you too,” your voice was soft against his lips, “We good to try sleeping again?” 

“As long as you're here.”

“I’ll always be here, Frankie.”

And with that, Frankie’s mind was settled and the negative thoughts were gone. He made himself a silent promise that he would always do anything for you to keep you safe and keep himself worthy of your love. You fell asleep almost right away, tucked snugly in his arms. Frankie listened to your heavy breaths for a few minutes before he followed you into dreamland.


End file.
